role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Thousand Blades Destoroyah
Thousand Blades Destoroyah is a Kaiju and Earth Defender used by Herokra. History TBA Debut: Shrooms, Sake, and Destruction! After Neo Hedorah, Veron, GDBRLegendaryGodzilla, and King Ghidorah V appeared in battle, Thousand Blades Destoroyah landed from the sky and targeted Neo Hedorah immediately, getting into combat with it, as Mothra Leo joined the fight, targeting Neo Hedorah with her, Neo Hedorah countered by growing mushrooms around TB and Leo, which TB and Leo quickly destroyed, giving Hedorah room to attack, leaving TB severely wounded for a few minutes, as Leo held his ground for TB to recover, TB then was blinded by Hedorah's mist briefly, and leaned a hand in the final move against Neo Hedorah, using her Micro-Oxygen Beam. She also never bothered with attacking Veron with King Ghidorah V. Personality The Beast of Blades is a monster with little care for those who are evil, almost mercilessly so. However, she is protective over earth...and those who protect Earth, as well as the occasional other. She is brutal in her attacks, and is pretty intense, but can be decent outside of combat, and sometimes in it. She isn't dishonorable, though, and will put assisting others in front of getting her kill. She is quite mischievous ontop of that, and is tricky in combat. Abilities Laser Horn - Thousand Blade's version of this is very similar to core Destoroyah's, though seems to have a bit more maneuverability and power. (Lord have mercy on anyone's souls who are against this) Prism Blade - The powered up version of Laser Horn (Like it wasn't god-awfully OP enough) that makes it more like a prism, and her spikes on her shoulders ALSO get blades of their own! '''WHAT FUN! '''Its also called this simply because it can weaponize refracted light from the laser horn while it's using this ability, like a small burst attack. Anti-Oxygen Beam - The signature ability of Destoroyah...of course, considering Thousand Blade's more melee focus, this is weaker than core Destoroyah's, rather, its more functional as a distance punisher, it doesn't do much damage, but its very annoying to anyone who doesn't know how to deal with it. Last-Resort Cannon - Remember how Destoroyah had that cut Floral Chest Beam ability that only appears in the comics? Thousand Blades has that...in a slightly more balanced form, Destoroyah can use it at any time, for any reason, but it will leave her out of energy and in a vulnerable state for quite some time. However, this has alot more power in turn, and even draws her opponent closer...which would be more effective, if Thousand Blades wasn't out of power then, but it would make a great support ability. Tail Beam - You thought that a infinite-combo fighting game style horn sword made of photon lasers on the forehead was bad, well, Thousand Blades has it on her tail too! Making her a dangerous foe to get close too. Weaknesses Extreme Temperature - Like other Destoroyahs, Thousand Blades suffers from an unevolved temperature efficiency, suffering horribly from ice-based attacks or fire ones, though, considering it is EXTREME temperatures, she could withstand ice and volcanic environments, though she has a bit more weakness to those respective elements, and less to the opposite if she is in those environments. Distance - Thousand Blades suffers from a distance, she can't deal ranged damage as well as Destoroyah could at the time, making her severely weak if she is too far away from an opponent. Last Resort Cannon - Like stated earlier, her strongest attack which could slaughter most foes with ease, or at least badly damaged could leave her vulnerable enough to be killed, as she cannot even move after using this attack. Floral Chest - Like the Original Destoroyah, Thousand Blades suffers from a weakness at her floral chest, and more damage is done to her here. Theme Trivia Category:Chaotic Good Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (HerokraShadowgem) Category:Kaiju Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Female Personality Category:Genderless Category:Destoroyahs Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Average Intelligence